GoodBye, My Love
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: After a heroic deed costs Riven his life, Musa is left heartbroken and depressed. But when a new guy steps into the picture, Musa finds herself drawn. Can she finally get past Riven and move on with her life?
1. Last Ounce of Happiness

Oh My Gosh!

It's my second fanfic and my first chapter series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Sesame Street or Oscar the Grouch

* * *

Good Bye Love

Chapter 1-Last ounce of happiness

"Yes! It's finished!" Musa's voice rang through the dormitory. Tune and Stella poked their heads around the door frame to behold the princess of the Harmonic Nebula bouncing around her room, waving a score of music around like a banner.

"Musa, this is very unladylike behavior" the Pixie of Manners reprimanded her bonded fairy. The overexcited fairy of music had finally stopped jumping around, but was now bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Sorry Tune, but I've just finished the GREATEST SONG EVER!" she shouted with joy before plopping down on her bed; she'd worn herself out. Tune and the princess of Solaria cautiously ventured into the room and sat on the bed with their exhausted yet still smiling friend.

"So Musa, this fantastic song" Stella teased, "it wouldn't happen to be for, oh…Riven, would it?"

The Musical fairy didn't answer but the blush that instantly streaked across her face was enough of an answer for the other two.

"Honestly Musa, I don't get why you like him. He's mean, coarse, rude, and such a grouch he would make Oscar from Sesame Street jealous" Stella informed her.

Musa didn't move, but her eyebrow cocked and she gave her friend a suspicious look. "And you know about Sesame Street…how?"

"Because Bloom was going on about her childhood and I was curious, but don't change the subject"

Musa sighed and sat up. She was really getting sick and tired of people saying that. Why was it so hard for people to understand that she really cared for Riven just because he was him? Sure, all that stuff had bothered her before, but now she had gotten used to it. And because of that, she could look past all the defenses he put up and had really gotten to know the man behind the arrogant mask. And she had fallen head over heels for him. As long as he was behind that mask, she would put up with the Meanness, coarseness, rudeness and grouchiness. And maybe one day, she would finally chisel her way through the mask and let that man out for the world to see and not just her.

Then they would understand.

But before Musa could try to explain it, the door to the room burst open and in ran Layla, looking very intense.

"Guys, quick. The Trix are at it again. Their attacking Cloud Tower and they need our help." She then sprinted back out the door, closing behind her again.

Musa sighed again. How many times were those Trix going to do this? They never win so why bother? And who let those witches out of prison (oh, I mean 'reformation camp') this time?

Oh well, they would have to see when they got there. With that, the two Winx club girls shirted into their Enchantix and took off through the window to join their friends. Before she was out of earshot. Musa called inside "hey Tune, I'll play that song for you guys when I get back from some witch-booty kicking."

She ignored the uptight pixie's snooty comments about grammar and took off toward the witches' school. Could this day get any more irritating?

* * *

Love it? Hate it? please inform me. all review welcome (though i prefer it without cussing please)


	2. Sacrifices Must Be Made

Hello readers, chapter two is now up! two chapters in a row, hard work.

By the way, there are ome characters you probably be confused about (Knight, Dotty, Mahoney) but do not panic.

I made them up to help the story along abit. i promise if you read the story, you'll learn who they are.

but if you seriously have a problem with them let me know and i MIGHT edit them out but till then, just sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, but i do own Mahoney, Knighta and Dottania

* * *

Chapter 2-Sacrifices must be made

This was impossible. We had been fighting these disgusting worms since we got the call, but it just wasn't working. On my left I see Brandon trying the slice one in half with his sword, but the skin is too thick and he he can't get it.

On my right, I see Nabu trying to blast the things with his magic, but it looks like their immune to it. How are we going to get rid of these-?

"Riven, look out!"

I hear Sky calling my name, but by the time I look, I can already see one of the bigger worms charging right at me, mouth wide open as if it's ready to swallow me whole.

Just as I'm ready to swipe it with my sword, though it wouldn't be affective at all, a blast of red magic comes out of nowhere. It lands between us and the worm halts long enough for me to get out of the way as it goes slamming into another.

I look up and there, flouting right above my head, is the item of my affections.

Musa.

Like always, my heart beats double time as she comes toward me. As ridicules as it is that she affects me like this, I just can't help it. She's so…perfect. The innocent way she looks, the cool way she walks, the smooth way she speaks and the beautiful way she sings. She was a goddess.

My goddess.

She gently flutters to the ground and takes a step toward me. My heart's pounding so hard, I'm sure she hears it. With her sonic hearing I don't doubt it.

"Hey" she greets me in that voice that gave me goose bumps. Her black-blue hair glimmers in the evening sun light and her pale skin practically glows like moon light.

"Hey" I greet her back, trying not to look like a fool in front of her. She gives me a shy smile, so I give her a light smirk though I feel a really goofy, love struck smile pulling at my face. Hey, I do have a reputation to uphold.

I see the way she seems to stager a bit and won't look me in the eye anymore. I may not be an expert on girls, but it's obvious she's swooning. I'll probably never know why she finds me so…alluring. I'm not trying to be arrogant or anything, but why is it she gets so bent up about me? I know I'm not the most wonderful person and there's a lot of people who can't stand me (including those other two princess in her group. Hint: I don't mean Bloom).

Maybe one day I'll understand it, but for right now, we have more important things to—

"Guys, get out of the way!"

Shoot, I gotta stop daydreaming on the battle field. It'll be the death of me.

Me and Musa both look into the sky to see another, bigger worm standing up (I don't know how) and just about ready to slam down and crush us. But, flouting in its face was none other then our nymph guardian: Mahoney.

"Wasp Tsunami" the insect fairy/heroine called out before producing an entire swarm of bees that attack the worm's face, driving it away.

I look round and see our other two nymphs, Dottania a.k.a. Dotty and Knighta. Dotty, the powder witch/ dark fairy, had come soaring out of the castle filled with inspiring witches and was spreading her powdered potion over the worms. It was shrinking them a little, but not by much.

On the other side of the field, Knighta the emotion wizard/pacifist hero was controlling some worms' minds to get them to stop fighting. They turned back and slithered down the deep crater in the ground which they'd come out from when the Trix turned those ordinary earth worms into theses monsters. The hole was as big as Cloud Tower and as deep as the cliff it sat on.

Musa looked at me and me at her, before we separated to assist our friends. If we didn't stop these things, they'd rip apart all of Cloud Tower and the witches still trapped inside.

* * *

I can't believe how much energy these things have. We've been fighting them for over an hour and their numbers still aren't decreasing. In fact, it seems like there are more of them before. I'm standing on the rail of the Cloud Tower building, using my meteor hammer to whack the worms coming too close to the school. It may not destroy them, but it seems to be keeping them back pretty well.

Just as I knock another one off, I see Musa flying through the air in front of me. She shoots some of her magic at the smaller worm below her, but she doesn't see the larger worm come at her till it swats her in the back and sends her flying toward the school.

"Musa!" I call out before hoping from the rail and running to where the impact would be made. I catch her in my arms before she connects with the stones.

She looks at me, red faced and embarrassed, but with a grateful smile too. "Thanks, Riv" she says, calling me by that nickname. At least it's much better than 'puppy dog'.

I look deeply into her eyes and see that her face is slowly creeping farther toward mine. I swallow hard, but smile and reply "You're welcome…Muse." She smiles at me and slowly closes her eyes as our lips inch closer to each other. I can feel her sweet breath on my face and my heart about to burst through my chest. I close my eyes too and go for it…

"Aaahh!" a loud scream stops us. We both open our eyes it time to see Mahoney come straight at us and crash into the wall of the school. She drops from the stone, revealing a perfect impression of her body, before crashing to the walk way, completely unconscious.

I place Musa on her feet and we both run over to our guardian. Musa crouches down to examine the nymph while I run to the railing she was thrown over. Looking out over the battle field, I can see just how badly it's going. No matter how hard we fight, it seems that they just won't stop coming. It's as if every time we manage to take down one, two more come in its place. It seems the only way to get rid of them is to destroy them all at once.

I glance around the field, trying to come up with something. My eyes drift over the five other Winx girls, then settles on the hole in the ground. Oh, I have an idea!

"Musa" I say, turning to my girlfriend, "I need a lantern." She gives me a confused look, but I don't want to tell her what I'm about to do.

"Just trust me, and make it bright" she still looks doubtful, but complies, mumbling something about 'Stella's specialty' and uses a short spell to summon a bright lantern into her hands. I take it off her and hop back onto the rail.

"Hey, Winx club" I shout out to them over the field. Some of them turn to look at me but most are still fighting back the worms, "I have an idea! I'll draw them into the hole and you blast them from behind!"

"What! But…Riven-" Musa started, tears beginning to form in her eyes. I look at her and say "It's our only choice. If they keep multiplying like this, they'll destroy Cloud Tower and all of us to." Tears are streaming down her face now. "Trust me, Muse."

I grip the handle of the lantern tightly and prepare myself on the edge. I look down into the hole and know exactly what will become of me, but I'm willing to take this chance. I look back at Musa. She means so much to me; I can't just let her be destroyed by these things.

I look at her one more time and say "I love you."

"Riven, I-"

I don't want her to finish that. It would only make this whole thing worse. So, gathering all the courage I have, I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and leap.

The worms all turn themselves toward the bight light of the lantern, drawn to it and the meat attached to it: me.

The lantern gives me some light as the darkness surrounds me. Above me I can hear the worms slithering toward the hole and their screeching as they enter it. I don't dare open my eyes to see them.

Outside I hear indistinct chattering. Then the hum of growing energy and the immense crackle as it's released above my head. I heard the worms screeching as the magic engulfs them and I begin to feel my skin burn as it swallows me too.

For a moment I feel a tinge of fear for what's to become of me. But, as I smell the clothes burning off my back, the image of Musa, the only love I've ever known fills my mind. I relax my body and prepare myself for the ultimate sacrifice.

Then, everything goes black.

* * *

Okay, so that one was probably not some of my best work but please don't be too disgusted

So, did you like it? Hate it? wanna hard boil me for adding unknown characters? give me a review and let me know!


	3. I'll Always Love You

Whoo! after almost, what, TWO WEEKS?f

well, i've finally finished up the third chapter.

sigh, at the rate i'm going, i'm gonna lose my whole audience before this thing ends T-T

by the way, i've got some pretty approving reviews for the Nymphs (thank you xxxMusarockz ;) but i'm sure they're still a bit confusing, so if you look at the end of the story, there will be a mild description of them that might or might not have been picked up on in the last chapter, so it'll still be a surprise XD

but enough rambling, enjoy the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club, but i do own Mahoney, Knighta and Dottania

* * *

Chapter 3-I'll Always Love You

The moment Riven threw the lantern (1) the Winx club instantly went into action. Using their magic and weapons, they blasted at the worms, but only to guide their attention toward the glowing light wandering toward the hole.

The worms, with far more excitement then they had expected, dove right into the crater without a second glance. When all of them had slithered their way in, the girls (minus Musa) gathered over the hole, linked hands, and with a great surge of convergence energy, shot straight into the hole.

The moment impact was made, a geyser of sparkles shot up into the sky, illuminating the battle field. All was silent...for a full two seconds, before the entire Cloud Tower campus erupted with cheers, both outside and in since the witches had ran to their windows, coming out of hiding, when the eruption sounded.

But one scream rained out on the others, cutting the celebration in half. It was not one of happiness as much as it was one of horrific grief.

"NOOOOO!"

All eyes (outside) turned to its source. Up on one of the out walks, high above the ground was Musa. She had one knee up on the rail and her wings were beating hard for her to take off right into the hole. But Mahoney, who had woken up only a few moments ago, had her long, tanned arms wrapped around her tightly. Musa was struggling and thrashing around as rivers of tears came streaming down her face, but the Nymph held on. The girls were about to fly up and ask what was the matter, when Musa let out another wail.

"RIIIIVEEEEN!"

As the weeping fairy of music slipped off the rail and into her guardian's motherly arms, the rest of the Winx club turned their horrified eyes toward the hole. All was deathly silent as everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened. What they had just let happen.

"Do you mean...Riven was...in the..." Helia couldn't even form a proper question. Beside him, Flora suddenly burst into tears of her own, covering her face with her hands.

Out of instinct, Helia immediately ran to her and held her in his arms. She grabbed at the sleeves of his uniform "what have we done?" she whispered. Before he could even answer, she yanked him closer to her and screamed "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?"

That seemed to be all it took. Tecna ran crying into Timmy's waiting arms. Stella and Bloom collapsed against their partners and Layla slowly slumped to the ground, hair covering her face while Nabu bent down and hugged her.

Dottania flew up to the tower and joined her Nymphet sister in comforting the hysterical princess of the Harmonic Nebula.

"I don't understand" Tecna whimpered through her sobs "why did he jump? He could have just thrown the lantern! It's COMPLETELY ILLOGICAL!" she screamed.

"Tecna, the light wouldn't have been enough" Timmy tried to comfort her, though his own glasses were beginning to fog (2) with repressed tears.

"Yeah, I mean the light just...got their attention" Brandon explained, gently rubbing Stella's back.

"It was...what was attached to it that they really wanted" Sky added, squeezing Bloom tighter.

"Riven knew that" Helia concluded "That's why he..."

"...sacrificed himself" Knighta finished, walking up to the group. His face remained as staccotic as always, barley showing any emotion, but his pale gold eyes, the color of a guardian Nymph, showed great sorrow for losing one of his students.

"Master Riven was only doing what he believed was beneficial" he continued. As a 19 year boy raised in medieval times before his death, he spoke properly and addressed people by their status.

His words, however, did little to comfort the group. When Layla felt Nabu's embrace go from hugging her to pressing against her, she changed their position to where **_she_** was holding **_him_** as he grieved for his best friend.

High above their heads, the other three girls were crying too. Musa was holding onto Mahoney's tank top for dear life while she in turn cried into her hair. Behind Musa, Dotty had her face buried into her back, her long, curly blond hair falling as a curtain around her small body.

Suddenly, in a burst of wild anguish, Musa ripped herself from both girls and with one powerful blast of energy, teleported herself away (3).

"Musa!" Stella called out to her, about to stop her, when Brandon suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let her go Stel. She's...hurting. Alot" he whispered

Stella looked at him for a moment before falling back into his arms. "We didn't mean to" she whimpered into his chest, "we didn't know that he-"

"Of course you didn't, Cupcake" Brandon told her, rubbing her back soothingly, "he didn't want you to know. We would have stopped him if we had."

* * *

"Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!" Musa screamed as she shot another burst of energy at the bolder before her.

"How could you? How could you go and do it?" she shouted shooting wave after wave at the stone. The ground shook dangerously and small bits of rock rained down on her with each blast but she was beyond caring. "You promised me we would be TOGETHER FOREVER!"

With her biggest blast yet she fired at the boulder and in a great explosion of dust it was gone, nothin but pebbles remained and they rained down and pelted Musa all over like hail stones.

It was okay. She liked this kind of pain. Physical, heal-in-a-few-weeks pain. She could handle that. What she couldn't handle was that giant hunk of lead slowly forming in her chest. With a sudden lack of energy, Musa dropped to her knees, staring down at her bruised and scratched legs.

"how could you go and... go and..." unable to finish, she burst into another round of tears and lay, head pressed down on her knees while her wings drooped behind her.

"How could he go and kill himself?"

At the sound of the sneering voice, Musa leapt from the ground and turned to find none other than the Trix sisters standing petulantly behind her.

"Oh, poor puppy dog. He really was far too... noble" Icy smirked cruelly.

"Yeah, you must be so sad Darcy. Your little pet's been put down" Stormy snicker at her sister.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure I could pick another one up from the pound. Maybe one not so stupid at to let himself be blasted to smithereens by some stupid pixies he called his friends" Darcy shrugged in reply.

"Hey, maybe there's a two-for-one. Seems like poor Musa here will be needing a replacement too." Icy pointed out. With that, all three witches burst into gales of cruel laughter.

They were so preoccupied, they didn't even notice as the ground began to shiver beneath them, the pebbles around the stone-dirt area beginning to levitate, and they certainly didn't notice the sudden shadow of death that began lurking across the ground radiating off the fairy across from them as her eyes began to blow a brilliant red.

They didn't see it, but they certainly heard it.

* * *

"I don't get it. Where could she have gone?" Bloom cried as they scanned the vast wasteland that was the Cloud Tower campus. The things that went on in that school was so horrible, even the grass didn't want to hang around. Dottania had stayed behind to tell the witches and Miss Griffin (whenever she and the other teachers returned from the council meeting) what had gone on.

The rest of Winx club had been searching for their lost friend for quite some time, but they had no luck. It was as if she had vanished.

"Don't worry Bloom I'm sure we'll find he-" Sky was suddenly cut off by something. The most horrible sound they had ever heard.

It was as if someone had thrown on a CD but twisted and warped it. It was loud, it was fast, and it was screeching so horribly it cracked the ground beneath their feet. Instantly, they threw their hands to their ears in a desperate attempt to save their hearing, but it still didn't completely block the horrifying sound.

"What in Magix is that?" Layla shouted, trying to be heard by the group standing no more than three feet from her.

"I don't know" Tecna confessed "but according to my readings, if it doesn't stop soon, it could tear the entire campus apart, not to mention the rest of the schools and maybe even Magix city!"

The group looked at each other with sad, regretful faces, before forcibly pulling their hands from their ears and following Tecna and Timmy as they tracked down the sound. As much as they knew Musa needed them, they had a duty to perform. Saving Magix came before friends' emotions.

* * *

Not one of the fairies, heroes, or Nymphs could believe what they were witnessing. They had traced the sound to a deserted area alongside the forbidden forest and found the source as one of the most gruesome sights they had ever seen.

Musa. Beating the living daylights out of the Trix sisters.

Stormy and Darcy both lay in a bloody mess. Stormy was smashed headfirst into a nearby boulder and Darcy lay in a ditch in the shape of her own body.

Icy was not as fortunate. She remained fixed in Musa's fisted hand, limped and bruised beyond belief as Musa continuously hit her with blast after blast of magical energy. With every contact, a piercing note rang through the air, the source of the noises.

"Musa! Musa, stop it!" Flora cried to her friend.

"You're killing her!" Sky informed her, but she refused to listen. She simply continued to blast the life from the powerful witch.

Mahoney, back in her guardian form, ran up behind her and grabbed hold of her arms. When even she couldn't hold her back, Knighta and Brandon joined her in pinning Musa's limbs while Layla pried Icy from her fingers.

"NO! LET ME GO! THEY DESERVE THIS!" Musa continued to cry while she fought with all her strength to escape her friends clutches and finish off the witches. They would pay for what they said. What they did. It was they who had taken Riven away from her, now she was going to return the favor. Take their lives from them.

Flora crouched down beside Icy, desperately running her fingers across the Trix leader's throat. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the flustered pulse. After prying Stormy from the rock and Darcy from the pit, she checked them too, also confirming that they were alive.

By now, Musa had calmed down with a little help from Knighta's magic of emotions, and was released. Now that the overbearing rage had melted from her, she took a good look at the Trix sisters and visibly shivered with disgust. Had she really done that to them?

Nabu suddenly approached her. "We went into the hole and... found these." He held the finds out to her. on one arm was drapped a half-destroyed, light blue cape with a magenta-gemmed clasp (4) and a purple meteor hammer. And resting in his outstretched palms was a perfectly intact magenta saber.

Why was that the only thing not damaged? Oh, that's right. He dropped that on the Cloud Tower walkway when he caught her. It had probably still been there the whole time. Mahoney must have found it. It was one of the last things he had touched before...

In a flash, Musa ripped the sword from Nabu's hands and with another burst of magic, teleported herself again.

This time, they didn't try to go after her again. Instead, the boys picked up the beaten Trix, wrapping their capes around them to slow the bleeding and proceeded to walk back to the ship they'd arrived in, Knighta following after them. The girls stayed and turned to Stella as she pulled out her Solaria ring. And with a simple spell they zapped themselves back to Alfea, hoping Musa was there.

* * *

Musa opened her eyes as the sparkles of magic from teleportation faded. The first thing she felt against her skin was the pelting of heavy rain. She looked around and found herself exactly where she had been aiming for: her mother's grave.

Musa stared down at the tombstone, written in the Harmonic Nebula's native language. Two sticks of incense were placed in the dirt, but the rain had doused them. Musa effortlessly changed from her fairy form and looked down at the incense.

"Hey mom" she quietly greeted them, hoping her mother could hear, " I know I haven't visited in a while but this is kinda important." She proceeded to tell the tombstone all that had happened and by the time she was finished, new tears were streaming down her face and the rain had soaked her through but she didn't care.

"I guess...now I know" she admitted, voice quaking as she held back her sobs, "why dad was...always so...miserable...This is what it feels like to lose the one you...Th-the one you...the..."

Musa couldn't finish as she, for the fifth time that day, broke down and cried. She clenched the purple saber in her fists till her knuckles turned white, pressing the handle into her cheek as if it were Riven's hand, cupping her face as he always had when she cried to him.

But this sword, nothing more than a piece of metal, wouldn't kiss away the tears with soft, warm lips. Wouldn't hold her with strong arms and rock her back and forth like a small child. Wouldn't whisper comforting words to her and let her use his shirt as a tissue.

No, this sword wasn't Riven.

Musa fell to her knees, not caring how the wet mud soaked and probably stained her pants. Gripping the handle even tighter if possible, she raised it above her head, blade pointed down.

"Goodbye Riven. I'll always love you!"

With that, Musa plunged the sword deep into the earth, right beside her mother's grave and continued to hold onto the handle as she cried out her broken heart.

* * *

When the rain finally stopped pouring, the Grave yard was empty. Nothing but tombstones covered the floating patches of dirt.

On one small island however, was a rather big tombstone and beside it, shining brilliantly in the sunlight, was a long, Magenta saber.

Tiny white pebbles circled the base of the sword and, sitting infront of it, was a large stone, magically engraved with the words:

**_Riven of Red Fountain_**

**_A Loyal Team mate, A Best Friend, A Dear Man_**

**_Goodbye My Love_**

**_

* * *

_**

there, all done (for now) ;)

****for those of you who might be thinking otherwise, no this is NOT the end. this whole thing is full of drama.

**_ here's a few more thing from the story_**

**__******(1) the winx club didn't know that riven had JUMPED into the hole, they thought he had just thrown he lantern in. that's why they lasted it to smithereens wth him still inside.

****(2) from what i've seen, peoples glasses tend to fog up when they cry. i don't know why, but they do. kinda weird =-O

****(3) i'm sure that fairies can teleport themselves on their own i mean they can't ALWAYS depend on stella's solaria ring' can they?

****(4) i don't know what that gemstone thing is on the specialists cape, but i think it's used to hold the cape on. i once read in the Fanfic "memory box" by

**_

* * *

_**

here;s a short description of the Nimphs"

****Mahoney

****normal form: mahoney is pretty tanned skin (sorta like Nabu) with dark brown hair in a bob cut held with a buterfly hair clip. she wears a blue, green, and white stripped tanktop and dark blue capris with strap-up brown sandals

Guardian form: her Guardian form is like fairy form. her hair is pulled up into a curly bun with beads hanging from the base. kinda like tecna's enchantix, ladybug wings cross her chest, showing her stomach. her shirt is made of buterfly wings with jewel beetle shells on each wing. her wings are also twice as big as nowmal enchantix wings (you can imagine the pattern as you want ;)

Dottania aka Dotty

normal form: dotty has very white skin, not as much as musa's but closer to stella's. her hair is a dark blond (darker than stella's) and very wavy reaching almost to her hips. she wears a lolita styled dress (like chimera's from season two) but black skirt and sleeves and blue shirt with blue slippers.

****guardian form: her guardian form is a model of more traditional witch outfits (since she's half witch), a long black dress wih puffy white fure across the hem, sleeves, and collar. it buttons across the stomach and chest with strings that tie across the opening, revealing a deep blue inner gown. she also wears a pointy witches hat with more fur around the rim. also, which is rare for any witch, she actually rides a broom stick instead of normal flying.

****Knighta

****normal: knighta is not as tan as mahoney but not as pale as dotty. his hair is a dark red with orange and yellow highlights. his hair style is like timmy's but sticks up in the front. he wears a button up black vest over a white long sleaved dress shirt. his pants are dark black jeens and gray shoes.

**__**

****guardian form: his guardian form looks alot like the specialists outfit, except the blue is replaced with black and the white with light gray. he also doesn't wear a cape. hia gloves, unlike the specialists, has black palms with a thin gray material around his fingers. in the middle of his chest is a dark red gem alot lke the ones specialists us to hold on their capes.

* * *

well, that's about all i want to say this chapter. i'm seriously exhausted.

no wait! there IS one more thing i wanted to say...

Please Review!


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone who signed in for a new chapter, but this is important. it's also the reason why i haven't been on in a while.

on december the 10th, a dear friend of mine named Tasha (it's a nickname) was driving home from work and was hit by a truck. she was hospitalized for a while with serious injuries. me and Marty were so worried about her, writing this story the last thing on our minds.

after two and a half weeks in the hospital, Tasha died from her injuries.

she was a wonderful friend and we really loved her. so did alot of our friends at school and her family's really upset too.

So i'm sorry to say it, but this story, and many of my others will now be on hold indefinately. i apologize, but i just don't have the spirit to write anymore.

Goodbye for now,

_BlueRoseInMidnight_

_and Marty_


End file.
